


Dream Bean

by gloriouswhisperstyphoon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Caffeine Addiction, F/M, med school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouswhisperstyphoon/pseuds/gloriouswhisperstyphoon
Summary: "Where's my coffee?" Jyn asked, her voice filled with desperation and exhaustion.Otherwise known as: The Medical School AU that is completely accurate and yet, no one asked for.





	Dream Bean

There was an almighty crash from the front door, followed by a loud yell of “Honey! I’m home!”.

Cassian barely lifted his head from where it was currently resting (none too comfortably) on his keyboard, not caring if his notes currently consisted of 16 pages of the letter E.

“Hey Jyn. I thought you were supposed to be going over practicals with Leia.”

It was a testament to the strength of their relationship that Jyn was even able to understand what he had just mumbled. 

“Leia’s on OB/GYN rotation.”

He lifted his arm in a vague gesture to keep going. Words were completely beyond him at this point.

“And so someone dragged her into theatre.”

He dug deep into his reserves of energy, normally only tapped into for the ends of shift days. 

“Ah. What went wrong?”

“Surgeon cut both ureters. They’ll be in there for another few hours at least.”

He resisted the urge to wreck his beautiful mess of a laptop by slamming his face into the keyboard.  _ Surgeons.  _ Trust. 

“Did you see the surgeon’s face when he saw Leia though?”

Jyn laughed. “I almost referred him to pulmonary resus. I didn’t realise someone could go that purple if they weren’t COPD.”

“What was in her hair today?”

Another laugh. “Apparently someone’s been watching historical documentaries in front of her again.”

Ah. That would explain a lot. He was never on the same rotations as they were, but he’d heard the colourful stories of Leia’s rebellion against the admittedly sexist dress codes filtering through the various levels of house officers. 

“Which period of history?”

He got a shrug in response.

“Pre-French revolution aristocracy. She decided to put an entire garden scene in her hair. And then she had the balls to tell the surgeon that at least she had managed to tie the whole thing back.”

Jyn shot him a dirty look and Cassian resisted the urge to pull that stubborn lock of hair in his face back over his head. 

He turned back to his notes, refusing to deign that with a response. 

A cabinet crashed open and he winced at the noise.

“Jyn, maybe you should sleep instead of drinking more Vantablack.”

A disdainful snort, full of all the passive-aggressive derision that only a tiny British woman could muster up.

“I’ll sleep when you sleep.”

He lifted his head off the table. He wasn’t micro-sleeping, he was just resting his head. 

He couldn’t afford to sleep right now, not when he still had 97 slides of pathology lectures to finish writing up.

“I slept!”

Another snort. 

“I did!”

Another cupboard slammed open.

“Cassian, did you sleep in a bed, or did you nap on top of your laptop again?”

Another cupboard flew open. That was odd. 

Jyn’s voice rose from the kitchen again, louder and with a slightly desperate tone to it. “Cassian? Where’s my coffee?”

_ What? _

“It’s right there, no one’s touched it since you drank it this morning.”

“It’s gone!” Her voice was basically a wail and he tore himself from the laptop with a slightly manic and bleary expression, to find her sitting on the floor. 

He patted her shoulder gently. 

_ How do you console a desperate medical student in the midst of exam revision period? _

“Do you want food or something? I think I’ve got chilaquiles ingredients in there somewhere?”

She was completely silent. He nudged her gently with his foot and she squeezed his ankle in reply. 

He cracked open the fridge for something that Jyn could potentially enjoy. 

Oh. This would be interesting.

He emerged, holding a jar of dulce de leche in one hand and a loaf of pan cubano in the other and he watched her face light up and she darted over to grab some plates. 

The evening passed in relative silence, Jyn passing out from exhaustion almost as soon as she had finished her sugary monstrosity. Cassian took a wistful look at where she was asleep.

Just ten minutes.

Ten minutes couldn’t hurt.

His eyes fell shut almost as soon as he was in a horizontal position. Not too long of a sleep, he’d wake up in a little bit and keep -

He woke up with something sharp poking his cheek.

“Gerroffme,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“Get up, Cassian!”

He grabbed the blanket to pull it over his face before it was pulled away.

Cold.

He tried to grab back at it and something sharp poked him again.

He cracked his eyes open and then -

“Jyn, are you poking me with a tendon hammer?”

“Get up, Cassian!”

“No, let me sleep.” He pressed the pillow over his face.

Maybe if he did it for long enough, he would pass out and get a little more rest. 

The poking started again.

“Cassian, we’re going to find who stole the coffee and kill them.”

_ What?  _

It was too early for this. 

He groaned and threw the blankets off. 

Ten minutes later, he was vaguely presentable and trying to keep up with Jyn as she started writing on a whiteboard the list of people that had been in their apartment in the last week. It was a lot longer than Cassian wanted to deal with this early on his day off.

“Jyn, why are there so many names on that list?”

Her hand twitched as if she wanted to throw something and he made a mental note to go find more of that brand of coffee that she loved so much.

“These are all the people that were in our apartment that could conceivably have stolen our coffee.”

He slumped back on the couch.

“You do that, Jyn.”

“What about you? Aren’t you supposed to support me?”

He groaned and covered his eyes. 

“I am. I’ll support you from bed.”

He stumbled back into the bedroom, barely dodging the pen that an angry and caffeine-deprived Jyn hurled at his head. 

 

\----

 

Jyn returned home later that afternoon after clinical rotation, her quest not having resulted in any answers, just a lot of doors being slammed in her face. 

Wait.

What was that smell?

Cassian was leaning against the counter, finally looking reasonably awake and refreshed and she felt a little pang of regret that she’d woken up this morning.

Just a little, though.

She tamped that down pretty quickly. 

There was a more pressing question, though, and that was  _ what was the smell? _

Wait.

“Oh my god, Cassian, did you buy me more coffee?”

He handed her a cup and she took a deep breath.

She cupped the mug in her hands and took a long sip.

“I love you so much right now.”

Cassian laughed and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

“Me too. Just not when you wake me up on my days off.”

The door opened behind them and Kay’s heavy footsteps echoed through the apartment. 

“Oh, by the way, Jyn, your coffee tasted excellent. The engineering faculty loved it.”

Jyn twisted around, dropped the mug and dived at him.

In the background, the sound of Cassian’s head hitting the kitchen counter echoed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story where someone actually stole my favourite coffee stash from my house the last time I invited people who weren't in med to my place.
> 
> Comments make me feel better than coffee.


End file.
